


Is Youko Kurama Really Changed?

by sisko66002



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisko66002/pseuds/sisko66002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Kurama. Also on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is Youko Kurama Really Changed?

Is Youko Kurama Really Changed?

Green eyes slowly turning gold

Red hairs slowly turning silver

But not with age

The body is not yet eighteen

While the soul has seen a thousand plus

Once a demon

Now a human

Soon to be a demon again

The body is changing

Two souls are merging

Never again to be exactly what they were

One is the soul of a human

His is the body the other one uses to hide in

He is the one gaining the other's past

He is the one gaining a reputation and enemies

The reputation of a master thief

Known for leaving in his wake

Scores of plundered fortresses and broken hearts

Referred to by many as "Slut of the Makai"

But does he care

This almost reformed demon

I can not say

The mind of an S class demon of his age is quite complex

But this I can say

No one has ever truly known Youko Kurama


End file.
